Never Forget
by randomname-244
Summary: Matthew decides to look through a photo album of his favorite memories.


_**AN: Well hi! I'm a horrible person I know. You guys probably liked my old stories and I deleted them all. I know how that feels and I apologize. I have been writing one shots on my iPod and sending them to my friends, and they loved them, so I'll put a few on here and if you enjoy them I'll add more. There's like... Fourty-two. They're mostly DenPru and PruCan, so I might group a few together or something. Not sure yet, but I wanted to put my favorite one so far on here to see how you guys liked it and if you did I'd decide if I would add more. Alright, on with the show now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Canada, Prussia, their ship, or like anything from the anime or manga. I just own the feels I poured into this. Alright. Enjoy. Sorry if I make you cry, I own 50% of your tears though since I made you cry. It's only fair.**_

__Matthew sad on the rocking chair Gilbert had built him for a wedding day present with a thick photo album on his lap. He flipped through each page slowly and smiled as he saw every picture and remembered why it had been taken. Many pictures were of him and Gilbert, others were ones he took of while on business trips to show Gil to see all the different landscapes he got to see, he had a few of his family, a handful of Gilbird and Kuma, and the last few were from when him and Gilbert would have picture wars. The blonde smiled sadly at a picture of the silver haired man at the beach. He had so many scars all over his torso, it had scared him half to death.

He turned the page and chuckled quietly at the pucture Gil had taken when he had been to lazy to put on anything other than a pair of boxers to make him his beloved pancakes. He found a different picture of when him and Alfred started to lose their teeth. His twin had a goofy grin to show off his missing teeth and was using his hands to make Matt smile to make him show off his aswell. He hummed quietly as he went further back into the album and found his and Gilbert's wedding pictures. Matthew pushed a strand of blonde hair behind his ear and noticed he was almost at the end of the album. His eyes filled with tears as he got to the end. On the last page he had put a note he found on the table about a month ago. He started crying as he read it.

_Hey Mattie,_

_ I'm really sorry I won't be able to be with you for... A long time. I hope you're still happy without me. No matter where I am, I will always love you. But I want you to stay happy, don't be depressed okay? Find someone new. And because I won't be able to say it again, happy new year, be my valentine, happy Easter, have an amazing birthday, happy wedding anaversary, have an __**AWESOME**__ Halloween, don't get too stuffed on Thanksgiving or everyone will think you're the turkey, merry Christmas, and I love you._

_Love,_

_Your awesome shining knight in armor._

Matthew closed the album quietly and looked at the cover, tears still streaming down his lightly flushed cheeks. He looked at the black cover with the white words, "Never Forget," written in Gilbet's sloppy handwriting. Matt wiped away the tears even though they kept falling. Gilbird flew over to him and landed on the album, and his loyal pet polar bear crawled over to him and sat on his feet. The Canadian shook his head slightly, his blonde curls bouncing. He couldn't replace his albino. It was too hurtful. He reached for his phone from his pocket when he heard the alarm of Gilbert's laugh going off. He looked at the message that appeared on the screen. Matt noticed it had been also been written almost a month ago.

_Hello my little birdie,_

_ You probably don't even look at the calander or anything you dork. You never even knew I wrote you this until now. I always kinda knew when I'd finally dissapear forever... That's why I said I loved you every chance I could. When you're sad, just remember our first kiss on the ferris wheel on your birthday, the times I tried to bake for you, the stupid presents I always bought you, how much I love you, when I proposed, and our wedding kiss. I love you to infinity and back. Don't forget about me, but don't dwell on the fact I'm not there anymore. Sorry I had to leave you._

_Sincerly,_

_The Kingdom of Prussia, Gilbert Beilschmidt, your husband, and now finally dissolved country._

Matthew smiled at the picture that Gilbert had attached to the message. It was on their wedding day when they had decided to shove cake in each other's faces. He wiped away the remaining tears and patted Gilbird's head. His husband had been his best friend for so long, he would hold him if he cried but would say it wasn't awesome and would comfort him until he stopped. He couldn't cry over everything that reminded him of Gil, but he wouldn't just ignore everything about him. That would be heartless. The blonde decided he'd be okay for now. He missed Gilbert, but he needed to maintain a country just as great as the Kingdom of Prussia had been. No more tears. He would be brave, just how like Gil would want him to be.

_**AN: ALRIGHT KIDDIES IT'S OVER! I know it's kinda short, I enjoyed writing it though. When I had started it, I was going to make it all cute and fluffy, but then my iPod decided it needed to play Pieces. My brain went from, "Let's be super cute and fluffy." to, "CRY ME NIAGRA FALLS!" Sorry if you cried. *hands you a box of tissues* Review, follow me, follow the story, I might be adding one shots to it with PruCan, but for now I'll let you guys decide that. Okay? Okay.**_


End file.
